Is True Love Supposed To Be This Hard? (Ianthony Story)
by Annabella5369
Summary: When Ian and Anthony finally become a couple and tell YouTube, they think everything is solved. But what happens when Kalel comes back for Anthony and Mari confesses her love for Ian? Will they delete the video in time? And what's Ian's secret?
1. Chapter 1

"Anthony!?" I ask as I knock on Anthony's bedroom door.  
"One sec!" I hear him yell from inside his room. He opened the door, shirtless. "What do you need Ian?"  
"I-I just wanted to ask you a question."  
He walked towards his dresser. "Go on."  
"I was just wondering, since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, are you going to spend the day with Kalel?" He stopped for a split second, then went back to putting a shirt on.  
"No, I thought, if it's okay with you, we could eat food,watch Transformers movies and do videos all day long."  
"Sure. That sounds fun," I say before leaving Anthony's room, while dreaming of the day we'll be together.  
-Anthony's P.O.V.-  
What was with the way Ian was acting? And why did he need to know that I'm not spending Valentine's Day with Kalel? Well, hopefully tomorrow will go as planed.  
*Valentine's Day*  
-Ian's P.O.V.-  
I turn over in my bed. 12:00 AM. It still counts as Valentine's Day. I climb out of bed and walk to the door. Should I do this? Yes, Anthony needs some happiness in his life. I grab the bazooka and party hat of my night stand and walk into Anthony's room.


	2. Chapter 2

I poke Anthony's arm a couple times to make sure he was still asleep. I put the party hat, carefully, on Anthony's head. I got as close to his ear, kazoo ready, without touching him. I blew into the kazoo, making it as loud as possible.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Anthony!" I yell. He wakes up, luckily not mad.

"Ian? What are you doing?"

"Wishing you a Happy Valentine's Day." I reply.

"Well, Happy Valentine's Day to you." He said while smiling. All I could do was smile back. "Hey, so I counted up some of the comments, and it looks like the viewers want us to read more Ianthony fanfictions."

I sit on Anthony's bed. "Sure, why not."

"Hey, Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering..." Then my phone went off.

"Oh, sorry."

"Go ahead. It's fine." I didn't want to leave Anthony's bed, but I left, anyways.

-Anthony's P.O.V.-

Why did Ian's phone have to go off? I was about to tell him how I feel. And now he's in the other room talking on the phone. Out of hearing range.

I punch my night stand. My hand starts bleeding and there are tacks in my hand! Ian walks in and notices my bleeding hand.

"Anthony!"


	3. Chapter 3

-Anthony's P.O.V.-

I'm so tired. The darkness. The darkness is...is...

"Anthony, I don't know if you can hear me, but please come back to me." Was that Ian's voice? "The doctors say you lost too much blood. Even if you make it through the night, you wont be able to survive, unless...unless you wake up within the next few hours. So, I guess what I'm saying is, wake up Anthony. Come back to me."

Hearing Ian's voice made everything seem less dark and scary. But I couldn't stay. If what Ian was saying was true, then I have to find a way out of here. I have to find a way to wake up. I have to find a way to get back to Ian.

"Please wake up Anthony. I-I love you."

My fave turns red, hopping Ian can't see it. Maybe today didn't go as planned, but maybe, just maybe, everything will still be okay.

I close my eyes, thinking of the day me and Ian will be together, hopefully soon. Thinking of all the happy times we had together. Thinking of all the videos we laughed together. Thinking of all the fanfictions. Then open my eyes.

"Anthony!" Ian says right before I kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

-Anthony's P.O.V.-

"Anthony? Why?"

"I heard you Ian. I heard everything you said. I came back to you."

"But, Anthony, what about Kalel?"

"I didn't want to tell you this, but me and Kalel are over."

"But why?"

"You always ask too many questions, Ian. Now shut up and get a doctor."

-Ian's P.O.V.-

While running out the door to find a doctor was the kiss. Did he really like me that way or did he do it to make me feel better?

"Excuse me? Dr. Martin? My...friend is awake."

"What room?"

"202."

"I'll be right there. Please sit in the waiting room in the meantime."

As I sit in the waiting room all I can do is worry. Will Anthony be alright? Then the doctor comes in.

"Your friend has a month to live."

"What do you mean?"

"He has cancer."


	5. Chapter 5

-Ian's P.O.V.-

After Dr. Martin told me about Anthony's condition, I was aloud to take him home. I hadn't told him about his...illness yet. I knew I needed to tell him, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Hey Ian, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Why don't you sit down while I get the camera." I was just leaving when Anthony replied.

"You forget something?" I quickly turn around and peck him on the lips; before getting the camera. 

"Okay ready?" I ask.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I push the record button.

"Before we say anything worth your time, we'd like to say; this is not a joke and this is only a brief video." Anthony explains to the camera. "Do you want to say it?"

"Lady's and gentlemen of the Ianthony fan club, we are proud to announce," I say as I take Anthony's hand, "that Ianthony officially exists."

And as to make it true, I kiss him. Then Anthony turns off the camera and goes to upload the video to YouTube. Then there's a knock on the door.

"Kalel?"


	6. Chapter 6

-Ian's P.O.V.-

"Kalel? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Ian. Nice to see you too. I heard about Anthony's condition and I realized I was stupid let him go. Can I see him?" Then I slam the door in her face.

"Who was it!?" Anthony asks from the other room.

"No one!" Then the door bell rings again. "Can't you tell," I say as I open the door. "Mari?"

"Hey Ian. I heard about Anthony. Can I come in?"

"Sure." We sit on the couch when she takes my hands.

"Ian, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while. I don't know how to say it."

"Mari?"

"So I'm not going to say anything." Then she kisses me.

"Ian?"

"Anthony! It's not what it looks like!"

"No. It's exactly what it looks like! You whore!" Then he runs the door.

-Anthony's P.O.V.-

I just run, not looking where I'm going. Not like I could see anything anyways, with all the tears in my eyes. Then I run into someone. I look up to see Kalel, crying herself.

"Kalel? What are you doing here?"

"I came back for you. But Ian closed the door in my face so I just assumed you two."

"So that's why crying in my driveway."

"Yeah, I guess so. So why are you crying?"

"Huh? Oh, I caught Ian kissing Mari. I thought he loved me but apparently I was wrong. He didn't even come after me." Then I saw her look at something behind me, but before I could turn around she kissed me.

"Well look who's the whore now." I turn around to see Ian, tears in his eyes.  
"Ian. It's not,"

"Not what?! Not what it looks like! I did love you Anthony! I always did! Even after I found out!"

"Ian, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"You have a month to live, if that!"

"What do you mean?!"

"You have cancer, Anthony! The doctor told me before we left!" Tears falling down his face now.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "Ian? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you live in regrets, but apparently you do anyways. I'm sorry I never told you."

Then I kiss him. "I forgive you."


End file.
